The Masked Knight
by StarkRayne
Summary: AU. During the time of war between two powerful kingdoms. When two separate worlds collide between a masked warrior prince and a magical girl. Destiny is open to change, and a fortunetelling prediction is only the tip of the iceberg. SxS and ExT
1. Chapter 1: Meant to Be

**The Masked Knight**

Disclaimer: Most of the main characters all belong to Clamp, and the detailed ideas too. The storyline however belong to this drama that I've been watching Prince of Lan Ling.

(A/N: I was quite disappointed on how the drama turned out in the end. Also the dialogue didn't quite fit my taste. So I decided to do a Cardcaptors fanfiction remake. Not to say that my story is any better, but I hope my readers (meaning you) will enjoy it. I have to admit; I am most definitely NOT a professional writer. Please don't hate me for my bad grammar and lack of vocabulary. I'm not perfect, I admittedly make stupid mistakes. If you see a mistake, don't hesitate to email me).

**Chapter One: Meant to Be**

Five hundred years ago, the creator of the Clow Cards, Clow Reed, was a well-known warlock who worked side by side with the leader of Mikaysium. Together they conquered three other kingdoms leaving one last powerful kingdom standing, Valkyrie. Valkyrie is known for its outstanding training of their soldiers, and its advance military formation. It is no surprise how they survived as an independent country for this long. Mikaysium left unconquered for this long was all because of the help the King received from Clow Reed.

Clow Reed became a legend where stories have been told between both kingdoms. The new leader of Valkyrie drew a solidarity plan of action to solve this issue by forcing Clow Reed to change side otherwise facing the consequence of ending the Reed bloodline. Clow Reed had foreseen this ruthless plan using his Clow cards and disappeared along with his family from the face of the Earth. From then on, it was only a legendary myth of Clow Reed's existence.

(**A/N**: Just so everyone knows, I will be using the names of English version of Cardcaptors on some character and some the original name. I know there has been a political debate over which version is better, but let's put that aside and enjoy the story!).

**Present Day **

The sound from the horns vibrated the air at the exiting gate of the Kingdom of Mikaysium. The highly amplified low pitched sound echoing indicated another battle was about to begin. As the gate slowly opened, soldiers dressed in red and brown shining armour marched forward in a neat formation.

Immediately they were followed by a handsome knight in his early 20s riding on his shining black stallion.

His shinning brown armour reflected in the sunlight with his silvery sword drawn indicated a define leader. His stallion walked up towards the head of the formation in the centre between two formations.

"Today is the day that we have to face our enemy once again. I want to thank all the brave soldiers who are willing to defend our kingdom. Let's put on our mask and win this battle!" The general grabbed his mask from the left side of his saddle. Syaoran put on his mask as if it might be his last fight. In a brief moment of silence, the calm before a storm.

"Charge!" Syaoran yelled as his stallion picked up its speed followed by his soldiers on their feet.

No man's land was situated in a desert on the south boarder of both kingdoms. It was an army of five hundred against two thousand. Mikaysium was definitely not going to win this fight. As soon as Valkyrie's army charged, Syaoran's army backed away and moving onto phase two. Phase one: trapping Valkyrie's solider in quick sand.

Phase two: luring the enemy to Mikaysium's army that specializes in archery, lead by Madison Taylor, daughter of a retired general. This guaranteed the second wave of Valkyrie's army of fallen soldiers, leaving them no choice but to retry.

"Snowbeard is injured Syaoran, " Madison jumped down from her horse and examined the wound on Syaoran's stallion. The wound is fresh and small amount of blood was oozing out. The depth of the wound is about a 3-5mm deep enough to cause pain. From the breath sound of Snowbeard, she could tell he is in pain.

"First thing's first, on my order, I want to revoke Lieutenant Touya's rank for putting our soldiers' life at risk and disobeying my command," Syaoran took off his mask and said with a stone cold tone of voice.

"Syaoran, Touya was doing it for the sake of your safety. Please reconsider," Madison got onto her horse and said with the intension of resolving any misunderstanding.

"I don't want our soldier to sacrifice for the sake of my safety. We are fighting to protect our people and our kingdom, not any individual's safety. Am I clear?" Syaoran looked to his left and his right at Madison and Touya.

"There is a hot spring near by known to be helpful with healing wounds," Madison suggested knowing how important his stallion is to him.

"Alright, Snowbeard and I will step away for about a day or two. Everyone return to base, and make sure to be attentive in case the Valkyries decide to make a comeback," Syaoran commanded.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

On a beautiful sunny day, birds chirped in the morning light. An isolated, quiet small village hidden away by heavy fog slowly started off their day working in the farm field. Not far in the distance a huge explosion scared dozens of chicken, and woke up for rest of the villagers who were still sleeping.

Suddenly the window burst open as a young woman poked her head outside getting fresh air while coughing out the smoke that clogged her lungs. "Yet another failed attempt," She mumbled to herself opening all the other windows in her wooden house. Good thing the explosion didn't lit the whole house on fire.

She quickly moved to the ventilation system she created using a wooden fan that manually sucks up all the smoke in the house by turning the steering handle. A few minutes later majority of the smoke in the workhouse left through the air vent.

Sakura walked back to her desk and grabbed her book, "I don't understand. I followed all instruction carefully to create Raging Star with main ingredient as saltpeter." Sakura opened up different vials to check how much materials were left. She opened the last vial and noticed that she was out of sulphur. She would definitely need to pick up some sulphur from the hot spring not too far from her village. She bent down and reached for her one shoulder strapped bag.

(**A/N:** Raging Star is basically fireworks, just a "catchy" name I came up with.)

"Sakura, don't tell me you are at it with your new inventions again," her grandmother walked into the yard.

"Granny, why are you up so early?" Sakura ran back to her working station and tried to clear the table as quick as possible, and at the same time making minimal noise.

"I may be blind, but I am not deaf. You woke up the whole village," Granny sniffed the air, "Heavy smoke, clearly you are up to no good."

Granny reached around trying to find any clue what Sakura was up to so early in the morning.

"You know me, your cute granddaughter gets really cold at night. I made a fire pit to keep myself warm," Sakura quickly put a book right above her burnt desk just before her granny's hand reached over; "You don't want me to catch a cold now do you?"

Sakura then accidentally knocked over a bottle on the counter on her left. Immediately, she kicked the bottle upward with her right foot and grabbed it with her hand.

"So tell me, how would you cure a cold?" Granny asked hearing the movement of Sakura on the side.

"Ummm…. mint, ginger… also…. " Sakura tried to remember the ingredients. Granny hit Sakura's rear lightly with her staff. She tossed bottle in the air as quickly caught it and put it behind her.

"You have to take your heart, lungs, and liver into consideration. You can't just remember the medicine without thinking about condition. As punishment you are not going anywhere until you review your medicine books," Granny stomped her staff on the ground and walked away.

"Granny, you know medicine is not my strongest skill. Why can't you let me study some interesting topics? For example, I've been planning to create Raging Star in the night sky of your seventieth longevity birthday for the entire village to enjoy. I want you to be proud of me," Sakura quickly passed her granny to move a wheeled table, and make way for her grandmother to walk by.

"A proud granddaughter should've start making her precious, carefully designed ribbon for her future husband. My sweet Sakura, why can't you just be an ordinary girl who listens to her Granny?" she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Then Sakura and her grandmother heard complains coming from the yard. "Excuse me, Auntie Avalon, I came here to see if everything is okay. We thought your house was caught on fire when we heard this huge noise," a young woman yelled.

"Granny, my parents asked if you could talk to Sakura. One day she might destroy the entire village with her inventions," another young woman yelled from the yard.

Granny pointed her finger at Sakura with disappointment was ready to scold her. "Sorry. I'm so sorry Granny. Don't worry, I'll fix this problem right away!" Sakura rushed off grabbing a huge blue bowl above the medicine counter and hurried into the yard with a evil grin on her face.

"Bloom and Nellie, I finally figured out a way to cure your acnes. Here you go," Sakura opened the lid of the bowl and shove it into their faces.

Bloom and Nellie looked into the bowl as the two big frogs in the bowl spit out some water onto their faces. Both girls screamed on top of their delicate lungs and ran off as fast as they could.

"Take that!" Sakura laughed till her hearts content and put the straw lid back on.

Granny walked out into the yard from behind, "Sakura Avalon. In two days is your Proposal Ceremony. Where is your ribbon?"

"I… well…" Sakura hesitated to answer, mainly because she completely forgot about it.

It's the village tradition to pick out a groom. Some silly ceremony where a man from the village accepts your ribbon to become your fiancé as a vowel for future marriage.

Granny tossed the ribbon at Sakura, "The ribbon represents your personality, intelligence, and your commitment. Only then you are ready for a husband. You better not bring a ripped cloth to the ceremony and embarrass the Avalon family."

"You don't understand Granny. I need to go get some sulphur not farm from our village," Sakura looked down with discouragement. She was too busy creating her Raging Star before having time to decorate her ribbon.

"It's a dangerous world outside of this village. Everyone wants to stay away. Why do you always want to leave here?" Granny said angrily, "If you dare leaving again. I will seal the village so that you will never be able to find your way back. Do you understand?"

Sakura thought that it was unfair. "You are bullying me Granny. Mom and dad are not here to speak on my behalf. You always nag me about becoming an ideal wife, when you know that I'm not a wife material," Sakura complained, "During the ceremony no one will accept my ribbon. I'm just going to embarrass myself."

Sakura spent most of her childhood playing by herself. She always knew she was different from other girls from the village. She likes to invent things using medicine, wood, and other materials. She tend to neglect her appearance which she thought it wasn't important in life. Unfortunately, many male counterparts found that unattractive because Sakura was known to be troublesome.

"No matter what, you are not going anywhere today. End of discussion!" Granny stomped her staff on the ground.

Sakura ran into the house without replying knowing that she can't win against her grandmother.

"_I have to try to change Sakura's fate. She must not meet him. Please forgive me,"_ Granny thought to herself as she put out her left hand feeling the air breeze.

Soon clouds began gathering across the sky. A sunny day slowly turned upside down into a gloomy dark atmosphere. Thunder rumbled across the distant sky followed by bright lightning flashes.

"Missy! Missy!" Sakura called out for her dog. She saw her dog ran out of the yard and quickly followed it. It was unlike Missy to randomly run away. Missy always been very disciplined consider she is Sakura's grandmother's seeing eye companion. Missy kept running as Sakura chased her furiously from behind.

Granny walked out into the yard and sighed, "They are going to meet are they? Fate is not something that can be changed… I tried… I truly did." The wind picked up its speed showing signs that fate will take its natural course and nothing was going to stop it.

"Missy! Get back here!" Sakura ran out the village following her dog. She came upon the hot spring that she wanted to go earlier. Inside the hot spring she spotted a woman bathing in the water. Her hair blew in the wind along with the heavy mist above. Sakura only assumed it was a woman because she can barely see that person.

Beside the woman was a beautiful black stallion.

Sakura jaw dropped at the beautiful sight. It looked like a forest fairy and her stallion by the hot spring bathing with flower peddles falling down from the sky. She couldn't help but stare into the distance of this stunning view. Just as the person was about the turn around, Sakura quickly turned away assuming she was caught peeping.

"I'm really sorry! I'm not trying to peep on you. It's just I have never seen such a beautiful woman like you before! I am from a small village so I don't get to meet a lot of new people," Sakura's back facing the person covering her eyes.

Syaoran turned around and didn't know what to say. In fact, he couldn't see who was standing there either, he only can hear her voice. At least he was the least clueless between the two.

"Missy! There you are!" Sakura finally caught her dog and put her on a leash, "You are misbehaving today little one. It is so unlike you…"

Just as Sakura turned around, Syaoran quickly turned his back to her. Missy quickly ran towards the hot spring pulling the leash dragging Sakura with her. This caught Sakura completely off guard as she step forward tripping on a small rock. Sakura fell into the hot water and immediately loss consciousness from sudden change of temperature.

Missy swam towards Snowbeard leaving Sakura behind. Next thing Sakura knew she was waking up lying on the rocks. Slowly as she opened her eyes she was staring into a pair of beautiful hazel coloured eyes.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked with concern kneeling next to her.

Quickly as she can, Sakura got up and moved away from him. "Who are you?" She looked around and the woman she saw was gone.

"You fell into the water and immediately went unconscious," Syaoran explained.

Sakura's eyes widened, "You are a man! This whole time I thought you were a woman."

"Was that an insult or a compliment? I really can't tell… Should I be offended?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow and stood up. Syaoran has a athletic fit built body. It isn't exactly feminine.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was… you are so beautiful… like a woman…." Sakura got up staring blankly at him.

"So I looked very feminine. Good to know. That explains why my lieutenant doesn't take me seriously," Syaoran nodded with a smile.

"No! No… No, what I'm trying to say is that…I mean… you are very handsome. Very, very handsome, " Sakura smiled at him with embarrassment, "Forgive me. You are the first outsider I met in my life. It's a pleasure" Let's face it, she was never good when it comes to having a conversation with a man, especially one that was topless in front of her. She was almost staring at his abs. There was no doubt in her mind that he was attractive, most likely married to a beautiful woman.

"Likewise. Though I have to ask," Syaoran smiled at Sakura, which completely brightened up her day.

"Yes?" Sakura looked at him with her pair of green eyes with curiosity.

"Do you by any chance know someone with medical background in your village? As you can see my stallion, Snowbeared, is injured. He needs immediate medical attention."

Sakura looked down and saw the bleeding wound on Snowbeard. "I can't exactly take you to my village. They don't like outsiders."

"Please help. Please. I will be forever grateful, and if you need any help in the future. I will try my best to repay you. I know it's a lot to ask for, and I don't have a lot of options."

Sakura took out the ribbon her grandmother gave her earlier and wrapped it around Snowbeard's leg. Sakura stood up and immediately blushed with the close proximity where Syaoran was standing by her, "Come with me."

(A/N: And sooo…. This chapter has come to an end. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of this story!)

Next time on The Mask Knight:

Sakura brought Syaoran and Snowbeard into the village. The Proposal Ceremony is a day away and Sakura is very worried about if there is someone who will accept her ribbon. Granny was very upset at Sakura for bringing an outsider into the village. What was Granny really hiding from Sakura? What was this gift the village girls were talking about?


	2. Chapter 2: Come and Gone

**The Masked Knight**

Disclaimer: Most of the main characters all belong to Clamp, and the detailed ideas too. The storyline however belong to this drama that I've been watching Prince of Lan Ling.

**(A/N: I decided to upload the 2nd chapter fast because I know it's hard to get into a story with little feel of the character and the storyline. Well hope you'll like it! Please REVIEW!)**

**Fun Fact:** If you are wondering why Syaoran's stallion name is Snowbeard. It is because Snowbeard was born during a big snowstorm, and his face was covered in snow like having a Santa Claus beard.

**Chapter Two: Come and Gone**

Sakura and Syaoran walked into a misty forest surrounded by heavy fog. Syaoran followed Sakura not knowing where they were heading. Sakura on the other hand knew exactly where to go. Soon enough they arrived at a gate wrapped by thick vines around the two separate pillars. The place did look sketchy seeing the two statues beside the gate looked like they are protecting the village from demons.

"Before we enter," Sakura stopped, "I have to remind you that the villagers don't like outsiders. So we kind of need to sneak in as quietly as possible." Syaoran nodded following Sakura's instructions.

Sakura walked around outside of the gate picking up flowers as Syaoran stood by Snowbeared and waited. Sakura thought of a brilliant idea by wrapping Missy with flowers as a distraction for the villagers. Missy ran around the village with flowers wrapped around her. Surely enough, it got everyone's attention when a strange bright and colourful bouquet moved around the village.

While villagers went to see what made the bouquet move, Sakura signaled Syaoran to quickly get his stallion into her yard. Sakura giggled to herself quietly from behind and quickly followed Syaoran back to her house.

"Over here," Sakura loudly whispered showing Syaoran to the stable in her yard.

"Thank you very much for doing this," Syaoran smiled at her while petting his stallion.

"You are welcome. Stay here, I'll go inside to get some medicine for you. Not to be rude or anything, but you can't stay here," Sakura looked around to see if her Granny was near by.

Sakura walked quiet across the yard towards the house looking for any signs of her grandmother.

"Sakura?" Granny walked right in front of her caught her completely off guard.

Sakura froze and quickly looked back at Syaoran. He was standing there watching them not making any sound.

"Where have you been?" Granny asked rhetorically.

"I was chasing after Missy all over the village," Sakura quickly said.

"I'm sure Missy's friend is very hungry. Why don't you go to Ben's place and bring back get some hay," Granny put on a pokerface.

"GRANNY! I'm sorry Granny. Snowbeard is badly wounded. I can't just leave him to die. You always taught me help the people in need. Please don't make them leave!" Sakura kneeled and grabbed her granny's hand.

"Have you forgotten why we went into hiding in the first place? You continue to disobey me. Do you know how dangerous it is to expose our identity?" Granny raised her voice at Sakura.

"I'm really sorry about the intrusion. I will leave right away. I am truly sorry for all the trouble I caused," Syaoran walked up beside Granny and apologized. Sakura grabbed his hands and whispered, "Wait, don't go!"

"Granny please, I almost drowned today when I fell into the hot spring. He saved me and waited until I gained my consciousness. He saved my life," Sakura begged her grandmother.

"Fine... he can stay for one night. My kindness can only extend far when the safety of our people is at stake," Granny walked away ignoring Syaoran's presence.

"Thanks so much. May I ask of your name?" Syaoran asked after Granny disappeared into the house.

"My name is Sakura," she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Syaoran."

Syaoran and Sakura waited in the yard as Granny came back out with a box of acupuncture needle. Granny indicated where to place the needles on Snowbeard's body. Sakura did the manual work of inserting the needles.

Sakura then went inside the house to grab some medicines for Syaoran that will help in recovery. Granny walked towards the horse and put her hands on its head. Syaoran watched and noticed the way Granny petted his horse, it was as though she could sense something beyond what she couldn't see with her eyes.

"I never thought acupuncture could also be used on horses," Syaoran observed Snowbeard.

"Sometimes, what you see may not be what is important. This stallion follows the same fate as you. He lost his mother at such a young age, alone, and lost. In order to prove himself, he followed you to the battlefield. but you have to ask yourself, is it really worth carrying the scars?" Granny asked.

"All I ever wanted was for this war to end, and that was the only reason why I joined the military in the first place," Syaoran stroke the back of his stallion. Sakura walked to the door and watched them from aside.

"You have an extraordinary ability to be able to sense somone's past. I have no doubt that you can also see the future. With all due respect why not help putting an end to this war?" Syaoran watched as Granny went to pack away her acupuncture kit.

"I want no part of outside world. We are the last of our people and want nothing but peace and quiet. Please be advice that upon leaving, leave nothing behind, and carry nothing with you. Once you leave, you are never to come back," Granny turned towards Syaoran, "Please leave by tomorrow morning."

"Granny, I finished packing all the medicine," Sakura walked towards Syaoran and handed the medicines to him. Granny walked back into the house without saying another word.

Sakura bent down to unwrap the ribbon from Snowbeard. She stared at her stained ribbon with a pause before changing to a new cloth.

"Is everything okay?" Syaoran bent down noticing the ribbon in her hand.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Are you hungry? Let's go eat," Sakura quickly put on a fake smile and showed him to her workhouse.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura put the food platter on the table, while Syaoran put his sword and mask on the near by medicine counter.

"Want to meet my friends?" Sakura put her hand on the straw lid looking at Syaoran. Syaoran happily walked over to Sakura. Sakura lifted the lid and gave Syaoran a mini heart attack.

"This is Bugga and this is Boo," Sakura introduced the frogs in the big blue bowl.

"Bugga? Boo? Bugga-Boo." Syaoran chucked looking at Sakura and around the workhouse, "This house is very unique."

The workhouse looked more like an experiment lab rather than place room that a girl lived in. There were tiny vial bottles, clay beakers, small pots, wooden scrolls, and medicine books.

"Is it?" Sakura looked around.

"No mirror, nor a closet full of clothes, hair accessories. Instead it's more like a black smith shop."

"I never really have friends, so I keep myself occupy by experimenting with medicine or making new inventions. You know, keep it simple. Eat, Syaoran. I must go do something quick, please don't tell my granny," Sakura hurried off quietly.

Sakura grabbed a bucket and a washboard and went out to the small pond in the backyard. She dipped her ribbon in the water and tried to wash out the bloodstain.

Nellie and Bloom were playing near by when they spotted Sakura. Then they walked up to Sakura looking for some entertainment.

"Oh-my-gosh, is that the ribbon you are bringing for the ceremony tomorrow?" Nellie dramatically yelled out loud.

"Wow Sakura, the ceremony is once in a life time to find true happiness. You are bringing that dirty, old cloth? What guy in the right mind would want that?" Bloom laughed out loud.

Syaoran followed the voices to the window and saw the two girls laughing and taunting at Sakura.

"As if being ugly is not enough. Now she is trying to get a handsome guy's attention by burning down the entire village," Nellie crossed her arms.

"It's called Raging Star. It's something that no one has ever seen before," Sakura argued back.

"Remember when I was sixteen? Sakura made me this weird moving chair after I broke my ankle? Thanks to her, I almost broke my arm," Bloom continued while Sakura mocked her voice in her head.

"It's a wheel chair. That was to make your life easier to get from one place to another. It took me days to make that for you. Besides you guys will never understand me," Sakura grabbed her ribbon and walked away.

"We may not understand, but can you say your grandmother is clueless too?" Bloom yelled. Sakura stood and angrily turned around.

"Granny is the descendent of Clow Reed, keeper of the Clow cards. She'd rather keep the Clow Book in a dusty old box than to teach you how to use that kind of magic. You are such a disappointment to her. Obviously, her judgment deemed you unworthy for the cards," Bloom's words were like a sucker punch in Sakura's face.

Syaoran mumbled to himself listening in onto their conversation,"Clow Reed… Clow Cards…? The myth is in fact true? The Reed bloodline still exists?"

"You better keep your mouth shut," Sakura yelled back, "From what can I see, your future isn't looking so bright." Sakura ran back into the house with her ribbon. Bloom and Nellie yelled more unpleasant things at Sakura for dooming their future. Where in fact they are scared that it might come true.

Syaoran walked away from the window as Sakura stormed through the doors. Syaoran was standing there looking at her as she looked back at him. There was a brief silent pause of awkwardness. Sakura took a small breathe deciding to walk towards Syaoran.

"Syaoran, did you finish your lunch?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head. Sakura walked up to him avoiding eye contact.

Syaoran quickly said, "let's eat together." Sakura looked up at him and nodded.

"Just out of my curiosity. Someone like you must get quite a lot of admirers. Are you married?" Sakura picked up some rice with her chopsticks.

"I am no where near ready for marriage. But, a lot of admirers, yes" Syaoran took a full sip from his lukewarm soup.

"So what is it like getting all the attention?" Sakura was more curious than ever. It surprises her how an attractive man like him is still one man standing. She was almost certain that he was taken.

"A pain in the butt," Syaoran briefly described in a few words.

Sakura laughed almost choking on her soup, "What kind of girl are you looking for as your potential suitor?"

"Why so interested in my love life all of a sudden?"

"Well… my proposal ceremony is tomorrow…"

"Sakura, you and I, it's never going to happen," Syaoran said bluntly.

"Of course. I know that. It's just..."

"What I meant to say was. After I return to Mikaysium, we won't be able to meet again. It just isn't meant to be."

"You are from Mikaysium?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes. Why?"

"My grandmother mentioned that there is a warrior prince entitled Prince of Northern Star. Prince Li Xiao Lang, is the only royal member who put his life at risk for the sake of his people," Sakura finished off the rest of her soup.

Syaoran chewed on his vegetables knowing that he couldn't reveal his true identity to her, and the only thing he could do was to smile.

That same night Syaoran decided to take matters into his own hand. After Sakura went to sleep, he grabbed her ribbon and made a minor adjustment making sure that her ribbon will be most unique in the ceremony.

Next morning, Sakura got dressed into her white and yellow ceremony dress. When she grabbed her ribbon, she noticed there was an additional piece attached. She had to see Syaoran one last time before he leaves the village forever.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted outside of Syaoran's room.

"Morning Sakura," Syaoran just finished making the bed.

"Did you do this?" Sakura held up her ribbon.

(A/N: If you are curious what it was. Basically it's a long colourful string bracelet wrapped around the end of the ribbon).

"Do you like it?" Syaoran grabbed his bag.

"Like is an understatement. Thank you for doing this!" Sakura smiled brightly, a simple string has completely made her day. She doesn't even care if no one accepts it because the ribbon itself was a treasure.

"It's me who should be thanking you. This is the least I can do after all the troubles I caused," Syaoran said humbly.

"I'm glad to help."

"You look very pretty for your big day. I hope you all the best finding a suitor."

"Thank you! My granny has lifted the fog; you should have no problem finding your way back. But...there is something that I've been meaning to ask you. You are working side by side with the Prince of Northern Star, Li Xiao Lang right?"

Syaoran heart skipped a beat when the question crossed his ear, "Where did this come from?"

"My granny told me up to this day, only two powerful kingdoms still stand. Mikaysium and Valkyrie. One of the two princes, Prince of Moon Gates or Prince of Northern Star is able to end this battle, and bring peace to both kingdoms."

Syaoran opened his eyes wide as he felt his heart racing like an anxious bunny. It wasn't something that he expected to know at the rate of this war. But it was something that brought more confident in him that he was doing something right to participate. Now he knows that the crown prince of Valkyrie, Prince of Moon Gates, Eriol Hiiragizawa could also end this war. He never met Eriol before, but from what he heard, Eriol has lived under the control of his father's top General all his life. Eriol was a crown prince without power, and his army is under the control of the general.

"Syaoran, please inform the Prince of Northern Star that he must not become fixated on the battle. He can easily to lose his rational self under high stress. He lives on the edge of life and death everyday. He must put his family and himself first as to being selfless because it does not help the situation. His people needs him to lead them into a new era of peace and greatness."

"I will for sure pass on this message to him. I can promise you this," Syaoran smiled and nodded.

The bells began ringing indicating the start of the proposal ceremony.

"The ceremony is starting! I'm going to be late! YIKES! It was nice meeting you," Sakura quick ran off leaving Syaoran behind.

Sakura ran into the ceremony in such a rush just as her granny finished changing the ribbon attached to Bloom's hair. When Granny put a unique hairpin into Bloom's hair, Sakura came in. Sakura sat on the cushion as she fixed her hair and her clothes quickly to look presentable.

Granny walked behind Sakura and slowly untied her yellow ribbon. A new yellow maple leaf looking hairpin was then placed on her hair.

Syaoran and Snowbeard walked to the ceremony and watched from a meter away.

"From this day forward. You are no longer a girl, but a woman with new responsibilities. You are now committed to a family and a husband. You must assume your motherly role as you move on into your adulthood. Now let the suitors come on to the stage accepting the ribbon as a token of proposal."

Nellie and Bloom's suitors both came on stage as they wrapped the ribbon around their suitors' waist. Sakura waited as no one came to accept her ribbon. Sakura put on a fake smile and looked around slowly trying to avoid as much eye contact with the audience.

Syaoran stood in the same place and watched that no one walked to Sakura.

"It's no surprise to anyone that you don't have a suitor. Looks like your ribbon is going to the waste. Why don't we just rip it up to avoid any embarrassment," Nellie grabbed Sakura's ribbon from her hand.

"What? You can't do this Nellie!" Sakura pulled back her ribbon. Syaoran clenched his fists feeling his blood boiling at the sight.

"I couldn't care less if there isn't any suitor. Don't destroy my hard work!" Sakura was about to burst into tears. Suddenly a rock hit Nellie's hand.

"Who said Sakura doesn't have a suitor?" Syaoran walked up onto the stage. Sakura turned and watched Syaoran with her puffy red eyes.

The villagers began to talk amongst themselves seeing as he is clearly an outsider. Granny's eyes widen even though she couldn't see what just occurred in front of her eyes. The tiny chattering hinted disapproval of Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran picked up Sakura's ribbon from the ground, "May I accept this ribbon?"

"I thought you left already," Sakura looked up at him. She couldn't help herself but to smile. For the first time in a long while, she was smiling from the inside.

"Who are you?" Nellie rubbed her hand, "You injured my hand."

"If you pick on Sakura one more time. You will go home with a broken hand," Syaoran sent a cold glare at Nellie causing her to flinch.

"Why won't you stand up for yourself?" Syaoran turned to Sakura with his warm gaze.

"I don't want to get into an unnecessary argument. It's a good thing you came."

"Sakura, how dare you bringing an outsider into our village?" Nellie raised her voice causing a mild uproar among the villagers.

"I'm not an outsider. I was engaged to Sakura through special arrangement. No one said you could not be engaged to someone outside the village right?" Syaoran asked loudly ending all minor discussions.

Syaoran looked into Sakura's big emerald green eyes, "Help me put the ribbon on?"

He smiled warmly at her holding her ribbon. Sakura slowly took the ribbon from his hand and giggled. She never thought Syaoran would be here when she needed someone the most.

Sakura blushed hard as she shyly wrapped the ribbon around Syaoran's waist. Suddenly, Granny took the ribbon aggressively from Sakura's hands and tossed it on the ground.

"You promised that you'd leave. We agreed. You are not to leave anything behind, or take anything with you from this place. Instead you interfered with our sacred ceremony, not mention causing a huge scene," Granny said angrily turning towards Sakura.

Syaoran moved in front of Sakura, "I am deeply sorry for my participation. I couldn't stand on the side while Sakura being humiliated in front of everyone."

"Step aside," Granny commanded, "I said STEP-ASIDE."

"Please forgive Sakura. This was all dumb my idea. I did this to return the favour for saving my Snowbeard."

"Sakura, did you hear that? He had no intension of accepting your ribbon. He was only doing you a small favour as payment," Granny said.

"Granny, I know that he doesn't have any feelings for me. He did this so that I still have what is left of my dignity and self-esteem. Why do you always have to make me feel terrible about myself?" Sakura burst into tears as quickly ran away.

"All I wanted was for Sakura to confidently finish this ceremony carrying a smile on her face. She needs to know that she is not an embarrassment to her respected grandmother," Syaoran said sincerely.

"This is not a place for you to speak. No matter. That person will never be you! Do you understand me? Stay away from Sakura. Please escort him out of the village!" Granny sent her last command before leaving the ceremony. Syaoran looked down at the ribbon on the ground that was left behind.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura cried in her bed as Granny slowly walked into her bedroom. Granny put her staff on the side and sat beside Sakura.

"Sakura, I had to keep Syaoran away from you. I know you have developed special feelings for him," Granny put her hands on Sakura's shoulder.

"I tapped into his future. He is a General from Mikaysium. His life is constantly hanging at the edge of life and death. Death is everyone's ending, but his may be sooner than most. He is fated for only one wife in this lifetime, and her last name is Reed, not Avalon. It's not you, Sakura Avalon, do you understand?"

"I can't just sit here when I know that his life might end soon. I want to help him. Why can't you just be proud of who I truly am?" Sakura got up sitting beside her grandmother.

Granny the handed Sakura a wooden box, "I've always been proud of you."

Sakura took the box into her hands as she slowly opened it. Inside was the Clow Book with an interesting looking key on top of the book.

"We are the descendent of Clow Reed. The Clow Book was passed down to me, and now to you. You have always been my special little girl. But the outside world is full of danger; people can easy take advantage of you and your magic. You can do almost anything as long as you have this. But, I don't want that for you, all I wanted was for you to be an ordinary girl living an ordinary life. Too much attention will shorten your life as well."

"I know Granny. I know," Sakura wiped her tears.

(**A/N:** Wow that was long. So I'm just going to end it here.)

Syaoran and Snowbeard slowly walked out of the village gate with Sakura's ribbon in his hand. He couldn't help but reminisce the two peaceful day he had in the village, where he let go of fear, pain, and stress. He couldn't help but remembering his childhood, where he lived in a small village just like this. How he ever wish that he will be able to have this kind of lifestyle again, and not worry about politics and wars.

Next time on The Mask Knight:

Syaoran returned to base with his mask left behind in the village. Sakura made a decision that will forever change her life. Syaoran found out that his Lieutenant left the base against his command, and landed in the enemy's hands. Now it's up to Syaoran to find a way to sneak into the enemy's land to rescue his friend.


	3. Chapter 3: No Turning Back

**The Masked Knight**

Disclaimer: Most of the main characters all belong to Clamp, and the detailed ideas too. The storyline however belong to this drama that I've been watching Prince of Lan Ling.

(A/N: Finally an update of a new chapter!)

**Chapter Three: No Turning Back**

Sakura slowly made her way downstairs the next morning, feeling empty for the first time in her life. The excitements quickly as it came ended too soon for words. It was as though the past two days was just a mere dream.

Sakura's heart sunk knowing that she was not going to see Syaoran again. She sluggishly walked towards her desk and noticed that Syaoran has forgot his mask on the side counter.

"He can't go onto the battlefield without his mask," Sakura ran to the counter with a spark of excitement.

For an entire day, she was pacing around the workhouse trying to decide whether she should stay or leave the village. She left the village plenty of time before, but never far from home.

This was a great opportunity to see the outside world and meeting new people, start of something new. It's dangerous, unexpected, and yet exciting.

At last, she came to a decision to leave the village and return the mask to its rightful owner. She did not have the courage to talk to her granny face-to-face, instead she left a goodbye letter on the table.

Deep down she knew if her granny found out, she would never be able to leave.

Sakura wore the key on her neck with the Clow Book in her bag and she walked up the escarpment. She looked back at her village from a distance once last time before leaving the peaceful life she was going to behind.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The gate opened as Syaoran and Snowbeard entered the military base. Madison rode her horse towards the gate and welcomed his return. Madison looked behind Syaoran and noticed that he came back by himself without Touya.

"Syaoran, did you meet Touya half way?" Madison asked nervously.

"I didn't see a living person on my way back," Syaoran immediately knew something was wrong, "Where is he!"

"He went looking for you because you didn't come back for a day," Madison hesitantly said.

"Did I not specifically order that no one was to leave the base?" Syaoran angrily raised his voice at the stupidity Touya pulled again less than a week.

"General, you might want to see this," a soldier handed Syaoran a poster. Syaoran unfolded the poster and immediately rushed towards his tent.

"What happened?" Madison ran in front of him knowing that something terrible must've happened.

"Get into your armor," Syaoran continued walking with Madison followed behind.

"What is going on?" Madison pulled Syaoran's right arm.

"He has been captured by Valkyrie's army. In two days, he will be executed," he clenched his fist with the poster in his hand.

"General Li, this is obviously a trap. You can't risk your life for my son's stupidity," the Captain Fujitaka walked up to Syaoran.

"I have to go. We may not be related, but we grew up together like brothers. I will not sit passively until I bring him back to base," Syaoran put on his armor vest.

"I can't let you do that. They purposely publicized this news. We are not fools, and with your high ranking we cannot make that kind of sacrifice. If a battle break out who is going to lead our army?"

"I understand your concern. But I am going. If anything, I trust your military expertise in leading our army."

"Syaoran, I beg of you to be rational with this," Fujitaka grabbed Syaoran's arm, "You lose a friend and I lose a son in the end. But our kingdom needs you more. You can't be selfless and sacrifice for one person when thousands more are in your hands."

Syaoran agreed with his Captain's point of view. He has a duty not only to a friend, but also to an entire kingdom. Although he could not shake the feeling that he was responsible for Touya's capture.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sakura walked down the street of a small town looking at all things she has never seen in her life before. Everything was better than she imagined the smell of the food, the music, and the architectures.

After a few days of travelling she could use a nice place to stay and hot food to eat.

After all, living on a tree branch in the forest during cold nights was not a long-term solution. Especially when winter is on its way. Completely distracted, a stranger bumped into her harshly.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking," Sakura quickly apologized.

"You okay?" the young man asked Sakura. "I'm fine," Sakura smiled. "I'm Julian by the way," he smiled at her.

"I'm Sakura," she smiled as her stomach grumbled.

"You must be hungry. Why don't I treat you to dinner?" Julian offered.

"Thanks, but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, it's all on me," Julian led Sakura into this sketchy motel at the edge of town on the other side of the village. It was nightfall by the time they reached there.

Julian was the first friend Sakura met outside of her village. The world may not be as bad as her granny described. Julian showed Sakura around the motel and introduced his auntie to her.

Tonight was definitely a night she won't feel her stomach aching for food. She would have an actual bed to sleep on, and a warm blanket.

"I should be heading back soon, my mother is sick with the flu. No one else is at home taking care of her," Julian said taking a hot steamed bun.

"Thank you," Sakura was very grateful and took one for herself.

"Here you go," Sakura took out a package and handed to Julian, "This ginger root. If you boil it in water it will help calm down the fever."

Julian took the package with hesitation, "Thank you."

Sakura happily took a bite from the steamed bun in her hand, "Why am I so tired all of a sudden?" Sakura spontaneous fell asleep on the table as soon as she swallowed the bite from the bun.

"Sakura! Sakura, I'm really sorry for doing. I need the money to survive," Julian quietly said.

"Take your money and leave," Julian's "auntie" dropped a bag of coins on the table. Julian took the bag and left. The woman watched Julian leave and called for her husband. Together they tied up Sakura and tossed her into the basement.

A few hours later Sakura began hearing different cries near her ears. Last thing she remembered was having dinner. Now she was all tied up laying on the ground.

She felt like she just woke up from ten years of sleep where everywhere on her body felt numb and tingling. Soon she realized it was from the tightness of the rope wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

"It's useless, the rope is too thick," one of the girls said, while others continued to cry.

"Where is here?" Sakura looked up and all around. She noticed there was an opening sealed by metal bars preventing anyone from escaping.

"It's the basement of the motel. The owners of this motel are black market dealers. They kidnap girls like us from outside the town and sell us to local entertainment clubs," another girl explained.

"You mean the place where they take away a girl's innocence and their clothes? Having awful men dominating their body?" Sakura asked with disgust. The other girls nodded.

"We got to get out of here!" Sakura panicked. She looked around notice that her bag is gone, "My bag, where is my bag?"

Sakura bunny hopped in the basement trying to see if her bag is near. She wanted to give herself a beating; she should've known it was too good to be true.

"We can't escape this hell hole," another girl said.

"We have to find a way. I rather die than do nothing!" Sakura looked around the basement and noticed a shelf of clay wine bottle. She hopped over to the shelf and knocked over a clay jar, "We can use this sharp edge to try to cut the rope. Come on everyone. We have to get out of here!"

Suddenly, there were the sounds of horses marching outside of the metal bar window. "Someone help! Help!" Sakura yelled out the window.

"The only customers that ever come through this motel is to buy one of us," one of the girls said.

Outside of the motel a group of riders made their way into the yard.

"You want to find a girl in here?" Madison raised her eyebrow looking at the cheap looking motel.

"Buying a girl from black dealers will ensure that no one knows about our plan. Besides no one knows where the girl comes from, it's easier for us once we let her go. Madison, stay here while Jake and I go in to greet the owners," Syaoran instructed as he jumped off of Snowbeard.

"Sounds good to me," Madison agreed. This was not a place she wanted to enter. She felt safer staying outside with the horses.

As soon as Syaoran and Jake entered the door of the motel, the woman greeted them. "Welcome," she said in a high pitch voice. Syaoran pretended that the voice doesn't want to make him break the table into pieces beside him.

"My master is looking for a beautiful young lady to bare sons for his family," Jake got straight to the point.

"I have a variety of girls here, what kind of a girl are you looking for?"

"I can only decide when I see her in person. Let's not waste any more of my precious time," Syaoran demanded.

"Follow me this way," she led the way. Jake and Syaoran followed the owner to the basement only to find out that there was only one girl left.

"Where did all the girls go?" the woman quickly ran to her husband.

"This little brat help the girls escape. Take a look at it yourself," the husband pointed at the bent metal bars.

"That's genius," Jake was amazed at the work using only a wet cloth and a thick wooden stick to bend the bars. The wet cloth was wrapped around two bars, and the thick wooden stick was used tightened the cloth creating a strong force to bend the two bars towards each other.

"I've met a young woman who was also intelligent like this," Syaoran smiled to himself thinking about Sakura.

"Let go of me you monster," Sakura struggled as the husband grabbed her by the hair.

"How can you have the heart to do such vulgar things?" Sakura broke free and turned towards Syaoran and Jake as her jaw dropped, "It's you."

"She is our newest, I'll sell you for half price. What do you think?" The woman offered.

"Let go of me!" Sakura struggled more as the husband was going to hit her.

"Stop right there! I'll take her under the circumstance that she is not harmed in any way. She has to be presentable for my father," Syaoran stopped the husband before he laid another finger on Sakura.

"That's not a problem. I will get her cleaned up and bring it up to your room as soon as possible. Please wait upstairs and I'll be with you shortly," the woman was glad that she was able to strike a great deal so easily.

"I'll be waiting," Syaoran smirked at Sakura before walking off with Jake.

"Give me back my ribbon that you stole from me you monster!" Sakura yelled watching him turned his back towards her.

Next thing Sakura knew she was back to square one with tight ropes around her wrists and ankles. Only this time she doesn't have anything to cut the rope with. Sakura used her teeth to pull on the knot, but it was no use, not effective at all.

Suddenly the door burst open as Syaoran walked in looking like a complete drunk. He had a wine bottle in his hand as he took a sip.

Sakura watched his every movement with great amount of disappointment. Syaoran took a few steps looking like he was going to trip and fall any second.

Finally he made it to the chair in one piece.

"You are just going to sit there and watch?" Syaoran wiped his face with his hand after taking another sip.

"Look what I brought you," Syaoran took out a bag filled with pearled necklaces and emerald bracelets, " This is all for you."

"I don't want it," Sakura looked away. _Kill me now. _

"I'm going to take a guess that you are clueless. One of these necklace worth a fortune," Syaoran walked towards Sakura. Sakura sat back on the bed getting nervous by the millisecond.

"No, I am clueless for believing that you are a good person," Sakura struggled with the rope.

"You should be thanking me. I saved you from all the perverted men out there."

"Can you just untie the rope and let me go? I did help you once," Sakura put her arms up waiting for him to untie it for her.

"What do you think I buy you for?" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hands and sat beside her untying the rope, "My father won't stop bothering me until I bring home a woman who bears sons to pass on our bloodline. You are going to make him very happy." Syaoran reached for Sakura's face only to be pushed away.

"If you want sons, why not just marry one of your admirers. Why are you here buying young girls who have been kidnapped?" Sakura took off the rope, "You are a general for goodness sakes!"

"Rather than planning out your next move, you spend all your free time being a disgusting pervert," Sakura slapped him with the rope over and over again before walking away from the bed. Syaoran glared at Sakura for a quick second in pain before becoming mellow again.

"Don't forget, you gave me your ribbon. You belong to me. You helped healing Snowbeard's wound, which I am very grateful. So, I am returning the favour of giving you the best night of your life," Syaoran smiled like a creep before grabbing Sakura and pulled her back onto the bed, pinning her down.

"Stop it!" Sakura struggled and push him away.

"Let me give you a big kiss!" Syaoran said loudly.

"Get off of me!" Sakura quickly got up and grabbed a wooden bucket near the bed. She threw the bucket and hit Syaoran's head with it.

"Don't-be-shy…" Syaoran fell on the bed completely knocked out.

"I can't believe my granny said you are an honorable warrior," Sakura kicked his leg and ran out the room. She climbed out the first window she saw, and stumbled across a group of men dressed in black with their face covered.

"I already put a sleeping pill in his drink. In a few minutes you can slay him and claim your money," one of the men said.

_"They are going to kill him,"_ Sakura listened in, _"Forget it. He doesn't deserve my help." _

As soon as men in the black walked away, Sakura was going to make her escape. She paused, _"The guy only wanted children… Syaoran… I hate you so much right now. I am going to regret this!"_

Sakura decided to go back to Syaoran and escape together. Sakura went back to the bedroom and Syaoran was still lying there on the bed, unconscious.

"Wake up, Syaoran! Wake up!" Sakura lightly slapped his face, "Come on, I risked my life coming back here to save you. You better wake up!"

Sakura grabbed one of his arms, "Why are you so heavy?!" Almost breathless Sakura decided to slap Syaoran a few more times on the chest for putting her in this dire situation.

Sakura went over to the table and grabbed one of the pearl necklaces. She broke the string and let the beads fell onto the bed.

As soon as men in black entered the door, Sakura tossed a bucket of water onto them. Then she quickly spilled the beads on the grounds causing three out of five men to slip and fall.

"There are more expensive jewelries on the table. Take it and please don't hurt anyone," Sakura pointed at the table, "Those worth a fortune!"

"I can spear your life, if you walk your little legs out of here right now," a man from behind walked up to Sakura.

"I was going to leave, but I came back to save him!" Sakura cried, "Please just take the jewelries and spear his life! Those jewelries worth a lot more than him," Sakura begged.

"Are you not scared?" the last person's voice was high pitched like a female walked up to her.

"I AM SCARED!" Sakura exclaimed, "But I can't just leave him to die!"

"I never seen anyone who likes to mind other people's business at the cost of their own life," she pulled out her sword as Sakura screamed on top of her lungs.

"That's enough," Syaoran sat up from the bed, "Take a look, I was right about Sakura. She is one of a kind."

"I believe you," Madison put her sword back into the sheath and pulled down her face cover. Jake did the same. Sakura looked at Syaoran and looked at them, "What's going on here?"

"Please forgive me Sakura. Testing you was inevitable," Syaoran apologized.

"WHAT?!" Sakura brushed her bangs away from her face, "You were pretending to be drunk? You guys are on the same team! This was all just a test?"

"To be honest Sakura, we did all this is hoping to save my good friend from execution tomorrow. You were willing to risk your life to save me today. We need someone who is dedicated, intelligent, and brave enough to accompany us for this dangerous mission into the Kingdom of Valkyrie."

"The only reason why I left my village was to return you the mask you've left behind. I don't belong to the outside world. I have to go back."

"Sakura, if it's not for Syaoran here today. You might be sold to someone else. Who knows how bad the outcome would be," Madison tried to convince Sakura.

"Sakura, you said you wanted to meet Prince of Northern Star right? If you can help us with this mission I will personally introduce Prince of Northern Star to you," Syaoran promised.

Madison turned to Jake with a confused look on her face. Jake shrugged not knowing what the conversation was about.

"Really? You can take me to him?" Sakura was definitely convinced if she gets to meet the Prince of Northern Star, "If I help you guys, you better not lie to me!"

"You have my word," Syaoran looked at how easily Sakura was persuaded into helping them.

"So what do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"We are going to get married," Syaoran replied.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?" Sakura wasn't expecting that request from him.

Next time on The Mask Knight:

Even though Sakura knew it was fake marriage. She still can't shake off the feelings she has for Syaoran. The plan fell apart bit by bit, and it was up to Sakura to use her Raging Star to create a huge ruse that can help everyone escape to safety.


End file.
